


Crush On You

by acchica2527



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchica2527/pseuds/acchica2527
Summary: AU: MG helps Josie finish her song she had started writing right before the spring break road trip.MG and Josie plan on using the song to help reveal their true feelings for their respective crushes but what happens when said crushes come looking for them and stumble upon the duo practicing their new song? But also, why were Lizzie and Hope looking for them in the first place?Inspired by listening to Quincy and Kaylee's new song "Crush on You" on repeat for the past 2 days.





	Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously I absolutely am obsessed with this new song and of course listening to it non stop gave me a few ideas so here you go the AU no one asked for but the one that kept popping up in my head.
> 
> As always, apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors. Thank you for clicking on this story and hope you all enjoy!

Josie was outside enjoying the sunshine and cool spring breeze on this peaceful Saturday, it was almost strange for her to have a moment to breathe again now that Hope had defeated Malivore and everyone was safe once again. She was leaning up against a tree by the garden strumming her ukulele as she tried to finish this song she had been working on since before spring break. Josie had a lot on her mind, more specifically she has had someone on her mind since their spring break road trip.

Her past feelings for Hope had resurfaced and now Josie wasn’t sure what to do, so she was doing the one thing that she knew would help, writing and playing her ukulele. Although now it seemed her music couldn’t help her because now she was stuck and it was becoming incredibly frustrating. Josie fiddled around with the talisman around her neck as her thoughts began to wander once again getting her lost in her own head, so much so she didn’t even notice her best friend approaching her.

“Hey Josie!” MG called out grabbing Josie’s attention as he approached her with this nervous look on his face, “have you seen Lizzie, I think I’m gonna ask her out.”

Josie shot up form her spot on the ground and quickly pulled her best friend into a hug, “Finally! Umm I think the last time I saw her she was in the common room.”

“Okay cool,” MG thanked her as she returned back to her spot not he ground, “What are you working on?”

“Just a new song,” Josie answers back with a small shrug as if it was no big deal.

“Oh is that the one you played on your road trip?” MG questioned with excitement in his voice.

Josie looked up at him quizzically, “Yeah, how do you know about that?”

“Kaleb told me, he said it was good, you mind playing it for me?” MG asks as he begins to give her his best puppy dog eyed look.

Josie just laughs, “Stop it you dork you don’t need to give me that look I’ll play it for you,” Josie tells him as she begins to strum the melody, “I’ve got some notes right now, it’s not really much right now, but this is the part I played in the car.”

Josie explains as she plays the melody one last time before she sings,

“ _My heart wrote a little song for you_

_So won’t you take a listen_

_and dance with me to the rhythm.”_

When Josie looked back up at MG, she found him with a huge smile on his face, “That’s really good Jos, I love it so far!”

“Thanks MG.” Josie answers back as she picks up her note book and begins to scribble down a few ideas. MG silently watched his best friend as she scribbled and scratched out different notes, being a bit nosey and very curious about the song MG decided to take a seat and pry a little bit.

“So is there someone in particular you’re writing about?” MG questions her teasingly giving her this knowing look. Josie stays silent for a moment, hesitating with her answer, she’s a horrible liar she knows it especially when it comes to a select group of people and MG just happens to fall under that category.

“Maaaayyyybee.” Josie answers avoiding MGs gaze as she continues to stare at her notebook.

“Wait.” MG pauses as he puts his hand on Josies arm, he wait until Josie finally turns and looks at him. “You’re actually writing a song about Hope aren’t you!?” He almost shouts in excitement resulting in Josie punching him the shoulder.

“Shhhh! No I’m not! I mean maybe, I, ugh I don’t know.” MG had been the only one Josie had ever told about her crush on Hope, well until she confessed to her sister and Hope during spring break, at this moment she wasn’t sure if she was grateful MG knew or not. But as she looked at MG and found him just simply waiting for her to continue with no judgment or teasing, she realized she was extremely grateful as she continued to vent her writers block frustrations. “I keep struggling with the lyrics and I just I don’t know. I want it to be good enough but I can’t get past this verse and ugh i just I’ve hit a mental road block. I don’t know what I even want to do with this song I mean its supposed to be helping me figure out my feelings but then for some reason I want to play it for Hope cause I mean she seemed to really like it when I played it in the car but then the thought of playing it for her terrifies me and I just, I don’t know.” Josie rambles trying to put her running thoughts into words, she releases a long sigh as she buries her face into her hands.

“Wants some help?” MG asks which immediately got Josie’s attention, causing her to quickly look up at him.

“Really?” She asks him as she straightens up in her seated position.

“Of course I mean hello what would be better than a best friend collaboration?!” MG asks as he stands up and extends his hand out for Josie to take. “C’mon lets go get my stuff and head to the music room, I’ve already got some ideas flowing!”

“What about asking out Lizzie?” Josie questions as MG pulls her up.

“Well if this turns out like I think it will, I think this song will help both of us get our girl.” MG tells her with confidence and a smile.

Josie just smiles back and nods before they head off to MG’s room.

——————————————————————————————————-

Ever since Josie made her big crush confession a lot of things have changed in Hope’s life. The dynamics between a lot of her relationships had taken a turn, some for the better and others not so much. Now that Malivore was defeated and everything had settled down Hope decided now was the time to start doing the things she really wanted to do, time to go with the things that would make her happy. Hope walked down the dorm halls the to find the twins door wide open and only Lizzie lounging in there.

Hope smiled and knocked on the open door before she stepped in and spoke, “Hey Lizzie have you seen Josie I wanted to talk to her about something.”

"Oh hey Hope,” Lizzie answered back with a smile looking up from her fashion magazine, “umm no, I haven’t actually. Well actually the last time I saw her she was headed somewhere with MG, she had her ukulele so they are either went MG’s room or the music room.”

“Cool, thanks Lizzie!” Hope replies back as she already starts to head to the door.

“Hey wait up, I’ll come with you!” Lizzie calls out causing Hope to stop and wait for her to catch up, before they continued down the halls towards MG’s room.

One of those relationships that had changed for the better was Hope’s relationship with Lizzie. Now that they both knew the actual cause of their unnecessary hatred for one another and realized how much they actually had in common, the two had practically become best friends. Thats why as they walked down the halls in silence it wasn’t awkward, but kind of comforting. As they got closer to MG’s room, Hope’s nerves started to get the better of her as she started to fidget with ends of her long sleeved shirt.

Lizzie quickly picked up on this and nudged the shorter girl with her hip, pulling Hope from her thoughts, “So why are you looking for my sister? You finally going to tell her you broke up with Landon?” Lizzie questions as more of a tease than a serious question but as she watches Hope avoid her gaze and start to rub the back of her neck, she quickly put the puzzle pieces together.

“Wait a minute,” Lizzie starts to speak as she stops walking and grabs onto Hope arm before pulling her to the side of the hall. “Are you actually going to tell her you broke up with Landon like 2 weeks ago?”

Hope finally looks Lizzie in the eyes as she sighs, “Yeah I am and I think I don’t know I might ask her out just don’t know if going to ask her out to just hang out or go on I date.” Before Hope could say anything else, Lizzie pulls her in for a tight hug, it catches Hope off guard but it doesn’t take her long to hug her back.

When they pull away Lizzie looks Hope in the eyes and releases and exhausted sigh as she says, “Finally!”

“Oh shut up,” Hope counters back as she turns and begins to walk again.

“I’m teasing but seriously I’m happy for you, it is about time you asked my sister out and it should be on a date.” Lizzie tells her.

“Are you sure? I don’t even know if she still likes me like that anymore, her crush was from like 3 years ago before Penelope. I-“

“Trust me Hope, just ask her out.” Lizzie tell her trying to reassure her but it just brings up more questions for Hope was about to ask Lizzie more when the duo stop at MG’s empty room.

Hope notices how Lizzie’s shoulders droop for a quick second before she comments, “Guess we are off to the music room.” She says and begins to lead the way.

Now it was Hope’s turn to pry as they make their way through the halls, “Okay so I’m about to tell Josie how I feel, are you finally going to tell MG you like him as more than a friend?”

Lizzie smiles at Hope shyly and it immediately pulls a smirk out of Hope who doesn’t say a word but bumps into Lizzies side causing both of them to laugh before Lizzie speaks up, “Well I can’t let you outdo me in the feelings department, that would just be depressing.” Hope just shakes her head at Lizzie and laughs as the two continue to walk down the stairs to head to the academic side of the school.

Hope and Lizzie had just turned the corner and were headed to the music room when they could hear this combination of a ukulele and a drum pad filling the halls, the girls both looked at one another knowing exactly who was making that music.

When they finally reached themusic room they noticed the door was slightly cracked open and they quickly spotted MG and Josie with their backs to them. Hope looked at Lizzie with her finger over her lips indicating to the blonde to stay silent as they watched the two people they were looking for going back and forth discussing something as Josie scribbled in a notebook.

“Yeah, yeah I like that! What do think Jo, want to try the whole thing?” MG looked over at Josie with excitement in his eyes.

“Yeah let’s do it.” Josie replied as she double check her ukulele. She looked back at MG and gave him a nod silently indicating she was ready to go and began to strum.

_My heart has a little crush on you_

_so immature_

_But these butterflies_

_They keep me laughing_

_My heart had a little song for you_

_So won’t you take a listen_

_And dance with me to the rhythm_

At the sound of the beat drop Lizzie looked over at Hope and pushed the door open a little wider so now she and Hope were fully standing in the doorway taking in the music. The two watched as MG and Josie swayed and bounced as they continued to sing and rap their new song.

_Crush on you_

_Crush on, c-crush on_

_Crush on you_

_Crush on, c-crush on_

_My heart has a little crush on you_

_So immature_

_But these butterflies_

_They keep me laughing_

_My heart wrote a little song for you_

_won’t you take a listen_

_And dance with me to the rhythm_

_I just might love you_

_Might love you_

_Just might love you_

_I might love you_

_La a a a a a a a a a a a_

_won’t you take a listen_

_And dance with me to the rhythm_

_Baby this yo anthem_

_Wifey in the fandom_

_By my tribrid, baby_

_I’ma ship it like it’s lope_

_-Stop it_

_Scuse me I meant handon_

Both Lizzie and Hope perked up at the mention of “Tribrid” and immediately looked at one another when MG talked about the school dubbed ship names for Hope and Landon’s relationship. Lizzie can’t help but smirk when she hears Josie’s annoyed “stop it” as she and Hope continued to look at one another while they listened. Hope just bit her lips and shook her heard, turning back to the singing duo.

_Why you always laughing_

_Fro got jokes, I get it_

_But I’m serious don’t say I won’t_

_Dime piece_

_shawty you a 10 0-7 (rhythm)_

_By got me nice_

_When she naughty feel good (rhythm)_

_When she bite me and trust_

_I ain’t running like no punk (rhythm)_

_Cause I’m stuck like medusa_

_Staring in more ways than one_

_I just might love you_

_Might love you_

_Just might love you_

_I might love you_

_La a a a a a a a a a a a_

_Baby this your anthem_

_Girl, just stop playin_

_Like you aint cued on tv screen_

_And got your Netflix looking handsome_

This time Hope looked over at Lizzie, knowingly recalling all the Netflix movie nights their group has shared and how MG would always comment that Lizzie could totally be a TV star. Lizzie didn’t look at Hope but they both knew what the other was thinking.

_It was about three times_

_You click your heels_

_And found your hand in mine_

_I skipped to show you_

_What my heart feels like_

Now both girls think about all the times they have held their crushes hand. Lizzie thinking back to her big birthday bash and how amazing and special MG made it. Hope recalled all the times she has held Josie’s hand doing spells, how easily their hands fit together, how natural it felt and how she always seemed to be searching for Josie help with any magic.

_Then I get close and ask you_

_Won’t you take a listen_

_And dance with me to the rhythm cause_

_My heart got a little crush on you_

_so immature_

_But these butterflies_

_They keep me laughing_

_My heart had a little song for you_

_(Wo-wo-) won’t you take a listen_

_And dance with me to the rhythm_

_I just might love you (rhythm)_

_Might love you (rhythm)_

_Just might love you (rhythm)_

_I might love you (rhythm)_

_La a a a a a a a a a a a (rhythm) (rhythm) (rhythm)_

_My heart has a little crush on you_

_So won’t you take a listen_

_And dance with me to the rhythm_

Josie strums the final chord of the song as she looks up at MG and she can’t help but laugh seeing MGs face with a whole new level of joy and excitement written all over it. She thought he was about to start jumping up and down and run laps around the room he was so happy with how it all turned out.

“Ah Jo that was amazing!” MG tells her as he raises his hand up for a high five that Josie quickly grants him with her own huge smile on her face. He moves from Josie’s side to around the desk to make a few slight adjustments on his laptop, “Yo this is so awesome, Lizzie and Hope are-“ MG starts but stops himself when he lifts up his head from his laptop to look at Josie but catches sight of how is standing in the door way.

“MG you good?” Josie asks him a bit concerned then turns to follow his gaze and suddenly Josie has forgotten how to breath.

When both teens are finally facing them Lizzie and Hope begin to clap for them with smiles on their faces as they made their way into the middle of the classroom.

“Umm how long have you two been standing there?” Josie asks a little embarrassed and a bit panicked about the answer.

“Long enough,” Hope answered with a smirk and small shoulder shrug, as she looked over at Lizzie who hadn’t stopped staring at MG.

“U-umm…” MG stutters out as he looks over to Josie, a bit panicked as well not knowing what to do in this situation, neither one of them prepared at all for this interaction. They hadn’t even decided how their grand plan was going to go.

Before MG could actually get any real words out though Lizzie speaks up, “Hey MG, can we talk? Maybe go on a walk in the garden?” She asks with a shy smile and such a soft tone, MG was pretty sure his heart just melted.

“Yeah, yeah, yes I mean yeah sure Lizzie.” MG rambles as he places the rest of his stuff on the desk with his laptop. He looks over at Josie who has a small smile at her lips and whispers, “I told you the song would work.” Which pulls out a small chuckle from Josie.

Lizzie being the impatient person she is walked over to MG who still had his back turned to her and she slides her hand into MG’s causing him to freeze as his gaze falls down to his hand now interlocked with Lizzie’s. “MG you coming or what?”

MG had no words and just nodded his head with the biggest smile on his face as Lizzie pulled him towards the exit, leaving both Hope and Josie with smiles on their faces as they watched the pair leave.

When Hope turns her head back from the doorway she immediately locks eyes with Josie who is already starring at her, “Hi.” Josie lets out softly, clearly just as nervous as Hope.

Hope can’t help the small laugh that escapes her lips, as she walks a little closer to Josie, “Hi Jo.” She starts and being here is this moment Hope’s nerves suddenly disappear when she sees Josie’s smile as she continues, “ I love the song, it sounds really good.”

Josie can’t stop the blush that starts to form on her cheeks, “Thank you, but I can’t take all the credit, MG is incredible.” Josie tries to play it off.

“Wasn’t that the song you sang on our road trip.” Hope questioned her with her eyebrow raised.

Josie looked at Hope a little surprised she had remembered it, “Yeah actually it is.”

Hope began to smirk as she started to move even closer to Josie, now only stopping a foot away from her, “So you started all of that, I wouldn’t give MG too much credit for the song then.”

Again Josie couldn’t help but blush from Hope’s words as she smiled and looked away from the older girl letting her gaze fall to the ground. When Hope realizes Josie wasn’t going to say anything about her comment she speaks up again, “Can I make a suggestion though?”

This catches Josie’s attention and her gaze as she looks at Hope a bit curious but now even more nervous about what criticism had about the song, “Um yeah sure, what’s wrong with it?”

Hope just shakes her head and laughs before she explains, “There is nothing wrong with the song per se, like I said it’s really good and I like it but you might want to tell MG to scrap that who Handon section of the song.”

Josie’s eyes grew comically wide, immediately regretting let MG put that section in the song, they should have known better this was so embarrassing of course Hope wouldn’t want them including her current relationship. Completely panicked Josie started to ramble as she apologize to Hope with her hands fidgeting in front of her, “Oh my god Hope I’m sorry yeah I know that’s so awkward, I don’t know why I let MG include that it so stupid I’ll-“

“Joise relax, it’s okay, I have no issues with it it’s actually pretty good lyrics.” Hope starts as she takes Josie’s hands in hers, causing the younger girl to stop messing with her hands and look up at Hope. “I just don’t think he would want to “ship it like it’s Handon” if Handon isn’t a thing anymore.”

Once again Josie looks at Hope with surprise, "Wait you and Landon aren’t…"

“We broke up about 2 weeks ago.” Hope confirms.

“2 weeks ago?” Josie questioned still not sure if any of this was real or if she was even hearing Hope correctly.

“Yeah we split up after spring break.” Hope answers casually, “Things got a little complicated and my feelings for him changed.” Josie’s heart starts to beat a little faster again as Hope untangles her hands from each other so now her her hands and fingers were intertwined. Josie glanced down at their hands for a moment before she quickly looks back at Hope to find those gorgeous blue eyes and incredible smile matching her own, “and I have feelings for someone else now, who I’m really hoping feels the same way about me.”

Like MG was earlier, Josie was completely speechless, she wasn’t sure if her brain had stopped working or was running a mile a minute. She just smiled at Hope who once again took the led and began to speak again.

“Jo, would you want to go into town with me and just wonder around, maybe see a movie and get lunch? I already asked your dad if it was okay to borrow one of the cars, and he said yes.” Hope asks her with a little hesitation in her voice but the look in her eyes was so soft and sincere.

“You mean like on a date?” Josie asked shyly, already prepared to say yes, but she needed to know for sure what this actually was.

“Well that was my plan, unless you don’t want it to-“ Hope answers a little nervous on why Josie was asking but Josie quickly cut off those negative thoughts as she cut Hope off.

“No, No, a date with you sounds amazing.” Josie tells her with a wide smile, “Umm let me just pack up my stuff.”

“Okay I’ll just wait over by the door,” Hope tells her with her own wide smile, then suddenly Hope got this sudden burst of courage and quickly leans in and kisses Josie on the cheek.

Josie stood there frozen as Hope pulled away with that infectious smile, she just watched as Hoped turned and started walking to the door. _Holy crap so Hope really has feelings for me, am I dreaming right now?_ As if Hope could read her mind, Josie suddenly picks on Hope humming a very familiar tune and then she realizes its her song just as Hope begins to sing that last verse.

_“Mmmmm mmmm mmmm_

_My heart has a little crush on you_

_So won’t you take a listen_

_And dance with me to the rhythm”_

At this point Josie realized she might need to see a doctor because of all the things Hope makes her heart do. Her heart just melted hearing Hope sing part of her song reflecting she feels the same way about Josie as she does for her. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face and it just seemed to get wider when Hope turned back to look at her from the doorway.

“Josie, you coming?” Hope asked her a bit amused realizing Josie hadn’t moved an inch since she kissed her cheek.

Josie shook her head quickly to pull herself back to reality, “Umm yeah sorry.” She apologized as she packed up her ukulele and note book, and made her way over to Hope.

“You ready?” Hope asks as she shuts the door behind them.

“Yeah.” Josie answers simply still with that smile on her face.

“Then let’s go.” Hope responds back with her own smile as she shyly reaches her hand out for Josie to take. Josie doesn’t hesitate and takes Hope’s hand in hers once again interlacing their fingers together as she give her hand a gentle squeeze. Hope responds with and even wider smile as she pollen Josies hand gently leading her down the hall and out the front doors for the twos impromptu first date.


End file.
